For Auld Lang Syne
by Lyrical Liquorice
Summary: A 17-year-old Dean spends his New Years Eve with John's friend's daughter and her friends. Dean struggles to spend a night like an ordinary teenager. Teen-Chester. Rated for possible "adult themes" later on. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a short fic. I'm not sure how many parts at the moment, but I have an idea of where this story's heading. Loosely inspired by my own New Year's Eve this year. A happy Dean fic, where he gets a chance to fit in with a normal group of kids for a change. Please R&R!**_

_**Part One.  
**_  
Dean glanced awkwardly around the living room that he found himself in, his eyes flitting from the bookcases and the pictures that hung on the wall to the tall man opposite him. At 17, Dean was becoming a strong, independent hunter, but now he subconsciously shielded himself behind his father.

They'd taken a trip to England, which Dean still couldn't seem to understand. Apparently there was a huge hunt there, bigger than anything John had ever even heard about before, and they'd been called in by one of John's friends as reinforcement for a group of hunters that were working together to wrap up the case. As Dean understood it, there were plenty of good hunters in England, so why they had been called was a mystery to him. But now they were there, what was the use complaining about it?

Dean still had the uneasy feeling resting in his gut over leaving the just turned 14-year-old Sammy with his Uncle Bobby, resenting the fact that John still didn't trust his kid brother after Sam's last disappearing act. John was sick of the rebellious streak that was arising in his youngest son and refused to take any more chanced. If Sam ran away over here, John would never forgive himself.

After a fairly smooth flight that had seemed to take an eternity to Dean, with John growing impatient of Dean's fear of flying, they had arrived at John's friend's house, both hunters mentally and physically exhausted.

"Dean, why don't you head on upstairs?" the tall hunter opposite him asked, noticing Dean's eyes unfocussing every so often from the lack of sleep. Dean had been told on the journey that the hunter's name was Isaac.

"I'm fine, sir. I can help out", Dean half argued, noticing the young blonde that busied herself in the kitchen as she baked. John followed his son's gaze and realised what had caught Dean's attention, shaking his head and returning his attention to the details of the hunt.

"Tomorrow, we get going. It will be a couple of hours drive, I hope that will be ok. I'm not sure how long it's going to take to wrap this hunt up, but hunters have been chasing the bastard for nearly a decade. We have one shot to take him out."

"You know you have our support", John nodded, almost regretting that the day of the hunt would fall on New Years Eve and his 14 year old son would be spending it with Bobby instead of him. Then again, holidays didn't really mean much to the Winchester's anymore. Monsters never took time off, so why should they? Maybe Sammy would get a real New Years this year. Maybe Bobby would go get some fireworks...

John's thoughts were interrupted by Isaac's voice, and he was pulled sharply back to reality.  
"Actually, John. Dean'll be staying here with Amelia."

"Amelia?" Both Dean and John asked in unison.

"Amelia's my daughter. She's around your age I think. But she's heading off to a friends for New Years, only around the corner. Dean, you'll be going with her. You'll all be safe there."

Dean raised his eyebrows, resenting being treated like a small child. He was 17. Almost an adult. He was old enough to go on a hunt.  
"With all due respect, sir, I'd like to come with you."

John shot his son that famous look that made Dean's stomach flip. He'd spoken out of turn and he knew John was going to give him hell for it when they were next alone. Isaac on the other hand, just chuckled.  
"I know, son. I'm not doubting that you're a good hunter. But the thing is, what we're hunting, it goes for teens, that's it's MO. It would be too dangerous for you to come along, you'd only end up getting hurt and that's a fact."

Dean bit his lip and nodded, fighting down the urge to argue that he should be allowed to come due to the death stare he could feel burning into his cheek coming from his father.

"Sure you don't want to head up to bed?" Isaac smiled as Dean bit back another stifled yawn.

"I'm fine."

Dean looked up to his father as his strong hand clamped down on his aching shoulders.  
"Go lie down before you fall down, son."

Without a word of protest, he shifted his duffel bag to his other arm and followed Isaac up the stairs and into a guest room. Polite words were exchanged but Dean was having trouble concentrating on what Isaac said, his vision blurring as he stifled another yawn.

Once Isaac retreated back downstairs to speak with John and plan the following day's hunt, Dean collapsed back onto the single bed, sighing deeply, too tired to get changed or showered. It still sucked that he was going to miss out on the hunt, especially after he'd come all this way. And by plane. But then again, if he was going to be spending New Year's Eve with a rather attractive young girl, maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he drifted off to sleep almost immediately; despite the burnt orange light streaming through the small window as the sun slowly set. Damn you jet lag.

_**Well there's Part One. Please review and let me know what you think.  
Part Two up soon *hopefully* where Dean goes out for New Years with Amelia and her friends :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two.**_

When Dean woke, sunlight was still filling the small guest room, almost too bright for his shimmering eyes, still unadjusted from sleep. Tangled in sheets he attempted to roll over so that he could check the time. Cursing to himself, he tried to kick his way out of the sheets and ended up rolling off the edge of the bed in the process, thudding as he collided with the blue carpeted floor.

"Ow" he mumbled, lying motionless in shock for a moment before managing to free himself.

When he glanced up at the clock and noticed the time, panic hit his chest as he sprung up from the floor, forgetting that he'd just collided with it almost face first. 12:28 - nearly lunchtime. His dad was sure to lecture him about being up late, even though he was stuck here for the entirety of the hunt, his father would have been expected him to be up at the usual time in order to run through the ground rules.

Swearing continuously, he raced down the stairs, pushing the fact that he looked hilarious to the back of his mind. His shirt was now creased, his hair sticking up at all angles, his arm tingling with pins and needles from laying on it all night.

Bursting into the living room, he met the startled expression of the young blonde he'd seen in the kitchen the day before. Neither spoke for what seemed like a few minutes, when in reality it was only a few seconds. Their eyes locked before her shock quickly turned to a smirk, which gave way to stifled giggles when she took in his wide eyed expression, complete with bed hair and yesterday's clothes.

"Where's my dad?"

"They left a good few hours ago. My dad said to let you sleep, you had a long trip."

Dean's eyebrows knitted closely together and his lips fell apart, his brain moving at half the speed he was used to as he absent mindedly rubbed the back of his head.  
"Wha..?"

Amelia grinned to herself, this boy was utterly adorable, not to mention alone with her for a few days. She explained how Isaac and John had left around 6AM before she pointed Dean in the direction of the bathroom. Shaking her head and smiling to herself, she got busy making lunch.

_**xxx**_

"Dean, come on let's go!" Amelia yelled up the stairs, brushing down her black mini-dress with one hand and adjusting her silver earrings with the other.

The stairs creaked as Dean make his way down, clothed in fresh jeans and a blue shirt.  
"Go where?" He asked, although the second he asked the question he recalled Isaac saying something about staying with friends for the night.

"The party, duh? It's New Year's Eve!" Amelia grinned at him, before opening the bottom cupboard in the kitchen and reaching in.

Dean let the confused look on his face as he watched, biting his bottom lip as his green eyes drifted to her ass. '_This girl's adorable_' he though to himself as he took in the black dress and softly curled long blonde hair, pulled up into a messy bun. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all. It got even better the moment that she re-emerged, holding two six packs of beer, handing one to Dean.

Dean sighed, a small smile resting on his lips, pulling on the worn brown leather jacket and watching as Amelia locked up the house, before they both started off to her friend's house.

As Isaac had promised, the house was only a couple of minutes walk away. When they arrived Dean stopped Amelia before she reached for the doorhandle, hearing the dull beat of music resonating from within the house.

"Are they...?" He started, trailing off.

"Are they what?"

"Y'know...do they know about the stuff?" The way he raised his eyebrows when he said _'stuff'_ gave it away.

"Ohh. _The Stuff_. The guy who lives here, his dad's a hunter. There's gonna be about six or so people here apart from us, three of those know. The other three don't know a thing."

"How does that work?"  
That adorable confused look again, and Amelia could feel her heart melt.

"It just does. We make it work" she winked back at him, and his lips leaked out a smile as she turned away from him, nervously biting her lip as she opened the door and let the both of them into the strange house.

_**xxx**_

"Amy!" A grinning teenage boy almost screamed as he enveloped Amelia in his arms, his ear-length chestnut brown hair holding no particular style but it's slight natural curls.

"It's good to see you again, Charlie" Amelia smiled back, pulling away from the hug and turning to a bewildered Dean, who was obviously feeling out of place in the chilled out, informal atmosphere.

"This must be Dean. How you doing?" Charlie turned to him and smiled, waving them into the living room.

"Erm...yeah, I'm good thanks."  
Dean followed the pair through the room, smiling politely at the others who dwelled within before heading into the kitchen, placing the 6 pack on the table. Charlie shut the glass door behind him and turned to Dean, who was being handed a can of beer from Amelia as she placed the rest in the fridge.

"You're a hunter, yeah?"

Dean nodded in response, snapping open the can and taking a long gulp to calm the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Charlie smiled and adjusted his black rimmed glasses before continuing.  
"Right, before you go shooting your mouth off, which I'm sure you wouldn't, but just in case, y'know? People who are in on the whole Demon thing: there's me, you, Amy here, and see that girl through there with the short brown hair?"

He glanced back to Dean in time to see him nod.

"That's Katie, she knows. And the blonde guy sat next to the really tall guy?"

Another nod from Dean.

"The blonde one's Dan, and the other's Josh. They know. That's all you need to know really. Oh, and no drinking the rum in the top cupboard, that's my dad's." Charlie grinned, before grabbing a drink from the fridge and disappearing back into the other room.

"Feeling out of your depth yet?" Amelia asked, shutting the fridge as Dean turned to her. She snapped open her own can and took a swig, watching Dean eye her up from the corner of her eye.

"Just a tad."

"You'll be fine. Listen, tonight, you're not a hunter. You're a kid. Enjoy it!" She gently laid a hand on his arm and gave a reassuring smile, which Dean returned nervously.

Amelia grabbed his free hand and opened the glass doors, pulling him into the living room before he had chance to protest. He was engulfed by the beat of music, music he recognised. The steady throb of AC/DC's Highway to Hell.

_**Party Party Party  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
I guess this part's pretty sucky, but it will get better, I promise!  
I just needed a way to introduce some of the other characters, but the next part will be a lot more Dean-based!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part Three.**_

Dean was quiet for most of the night, only engaging in polite conversation when he was spoken to first. As the neon numbers of the clock edged round to 21:00, the music was turned up louder, the counter in the kitchen now littered with crushed empty beer cans.

A familiar tune faded in, resonating around the room that contained too many people for it's size and grins lit up on the teenager's face, all but Dean that is, who was still feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation he was finding himself in.

"Come on!" A pale girl with long, straight, red hair beamed, grabbing Dean's hand, the alcohol obviously beginning to take effect. From what Dean could make out from the night so far, this girl was called Lily.

He was reluctant to get up, but followed suit as the rest of the group jumped up from their seats, beer cans and bottles now discarded and forgotten as Bohemian Rhapsody blasted through the small room. Lily kept hold of Dean's hand until the second line of the song, when they all burst out into adrenaline and alcohol fuelled dancing.

Dean wasn't exactly sure that this was the way most parties went down, but rolled with it anyway when Amelia flashed him a toothy grin, pushing her bangs away from her cheek. This was the way they partied, the hunters among them just happy to be there for another New Years gathering, and the blissfully ignorant ones glad to belong to a group of reliable and funloving friends. As far as Dean could make out, they were all fairly obscure, the ones who didn't seem to fit in any stereotypical clique.

Amelia cut across the circle that had now formed in the center of Charlie's living room so that she was next to Dean, she smiled at him as she gently took the beer can he was still holding from him, placing it on the table behind them.

Sucking in a deep breath and sighing as he looked around and the other teens his age, Dean decided to just roll with it, allowing the tiniest of smiles to creep in from the corner of his lips as he started to sing along with the others. Their volume increased as the verse progressed, soon so that they were almost shouting over the blaring CD player.

_**"Mamma...just killed a man.  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead!"**_

They continued to sing, and dare Dean even notice that he was dancing too? A grin had now broken out on his shouting lips as he screamed the words in unison with the small group that was now making so much noise.

So this was what he'd been missing? It hurt him that he'd never experienced the mere feeling of belonging with a group of kids his own age before. From the age of four, he'd never mixed well with other children apart from Sammy, chalking it up to his dad moving them around so often. At the time it hadn't seemed fair, but in hindsight, it was obvious to Dean that what John did was out of fear and protection.

The group all broke out into air guitaring and jumping as the guitar solo echoed through the walls of the house, none of them caring about the level of noise, which surely could be heard across the street. John would never have let them play music this loud back home. But John wasn't here, was he? The thought didn't linger very long in Dean's mind as the next verse started and the singing arose once more.

_**"Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!  
Galileo, Galileo! Galileo, Galileo! Galileo, Figaro.  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o!  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"**_

Once the song finished, they all collapsed back onto couches and into chairs, out of breath and in fits of laughter, Dean included. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed that much.

Glancing once more at the clock, he relished that there was still nearly 3 hours till midnight and shifted his gaze to Amelia, her blonde hair catching the rays of the silver moonlight that was pouring through the open window as she laughed with the shorter girl who had the short brown hair. Katie, he guessed, attempting to recall the names Charlie had reeled off hours previously.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice sounded from next to Dean, causing him to whip his head round, he's cheeks flushing red.

"Huh?"

It was the tall guy Charlie had pointed out, this one was a hunter, Dean was sure.  
"You seem pretty into Amy" he laughed, signaling to the just turned 17-year old Amelia by the window. "I'm Josh. Dean, right?"

Dean let out a sheepish chuckle and nodded.  
"Yeah, Dean. Amelia's...she's cool..."

"That's one word for her." Josh grinned, almost snorting as he laughed, his eyes glazed over from the alcohol pulsing through his system._****_

The conversation was once again interrupted by Lily, who was stood on the small wooden table, making sure she was noticed as she shouted over the music, obviously not thinking to just turn the CD down.

"SHOTS!" She yelled, holding up an unopened bottle of vodka for all to see, her face slightly flushed from the dancing as she beamed from ear to ear._**  
**_

_**Well, Dean's starting to get into it, and with three hours till midnight.  
More parts to come!  
Thanks for the reviews and favouriting and such, you're all awesome!  
Please keep them coming, because I love to know what you think.  
So...erm...yeah! Just keep reading and reviewing, please!**_  
_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part Four.**_

Sat around the floor on scattered cushions, the music turned only slightly lower, the group began their first round of shots. Lily messily poured the vodka into small glasses, her tongue pointing out of the corner of her mouth in drunken concentration. By now, Dean was eager to catch up to the others and grabbed his glass, waiting till the count of three when they all downed the vodka shots, placing the glasses on their heads to prove they were done, each face showing disgust as the burning liquid trickled into their stomachs.

The bottle was handed to Dean, who messily re-filled everyone's glasses, spilling some on the wooden floor as he did so. This time they waited, watching and laughing at Katie and Dan's expressions, hands shooting to their mouths as they forced down the clear alcohol in unison.

Then it came to Dean's turn. He licked his lips slowly as he struggled in lifting the small but overfilled glass without spilling any, his eyebrows raised slightly in concentration. He knocked back the cheap vodka with practiced ease, following quickly with a gulp of beer to get rid of the taste and winking at Amelia, who was watching with a subtle grin.

By the third shot they were all laughing again, Charlie screwing the cap back onto the vodka and rolling it towards the edge of the room for later. For once in his life, Dean wasn't thinking about his father, or his brother for that matter, or the simple fact that they were almost unprotected in the tiny house.

He was concentrating on the stars that appeared to be winking at him through the open window, his mind then drifting to the glorious numbing feeling of the shots he'd just had pumping through his veins.

"Enjoying yourself?" Amelia asked, dropping to the floor beside the cross-legged Dean.

Before he got a chance to answer, the familiar intro to "You Shook Me All Night Long" began to fill the room and his eyes lit up in recognition. He swallowed the last mouthful of his beer, crushing the empty can in his hand and started to sing out of tune, closing his eyes, a dumb absent minded grin resting on his lips, slick with alcohol.

_**"She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen!"  
**_  
Amelia joined in, and Dean looked up, smiling and nodding his head to the music. Amy was glad that Dean had loosened up a bit, and even more so that he had a decent taste in music.

Dean grabbed her hand and stood, pulling her up with him, taking both of her hands in his own and began to dance, his eyes closing as the chorus burst in. Before he knew where he was, the stereo had been turned up and he was practically shouting the AC/DC lyrics alongside the young blonde hunter.  
_**  
**__**" 'Cause the walls start shaking,  
The earth was quaking,  
My mind was aching,  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long!  
Yeah, you shook me all night long!"**_

Dean raised Amelia's hand high above their heads and spun her round, her black dress lifting slightly as she moved, holding both of Dean's hands and they continued to dance for the duration of the song.

There was little room on either of the two two-seater couches by the end of the song, causing Dean to collapse back onto one of the remaining spaces and to pull Amelia onto his lap, both arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into the unfamiliar boy and rested her head in the crook of his neck, listening to his breathing even out.

Dean closed his eyes and listening to the throb of the music, resting his head back against the couch and running a hand along Amelia's arm as she cuddled into him. They stayed there for few minutes, just listening to the music and the beat of eachother's hearts, an occasional alcohol fuelled giggle escaping their lips until she lifted her head and looked into his shimmering emerald eyes.

"Another beer?" she asked, finding herself unable to shift her gaze from his.

"Sure" he smiled back, watching her haul herself from his lap and head to the kitchen, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear as she did so.

_**xxx**_

Dean lost count of the amount of beers and shots he'd drunk, which probably meant it was too many, but for once he didn't care. The now empty vodka bottle was still rolling around on the floor somewhere. The luminous numbers of the clock had hit 23:00 and were edging ever closer to midnight. Dean was sat on the small wooden table with Ellie, a slightly tanned girl with long brunette hair, sat cross legged in front of him. Ellie was one of the blissfully ignorant among them, never knowing about the things in the night, the things that at this point, Dean himself couldn't even remember.

The grinned broadly at eachother every time they failed in launching a piece of popcorn into one another's mouths, acting just like old friends would.

"One more shot!" Dean mock pleaded, running a piece of popcorn between his fingers. Ellie brushed down her cream coloured long t-shirt and reluctantly opened her mouth, tilting her head back. She almost burst into giggles, but managed to regain control and nodded at Dean to shoot.

For once, he hit the bullseye, landing the piece in her mouth with expert precision. The pair gave way to giggles, suddenly finding everything hilarious as Ellie munched on the popcorn before throwing a handful at Dean, who mocked a hurt expression, badly attempting to hide his laughter.

"Just because I'm so awesome! 'Cause I'm awesome, aren't I?" He slurred the almost incoherent sentence that Ellie still appeared to understand, brushing the popcorn from his shirt.

It was then that the clock his 23:55 and Charlie jumped up from his space on the floor, flipping on the TV and hitting the mute button. Dean glanced around at Amelia with a confused expression, his eyebrows now so high they almost met his hair line.

She mouthed _midnight_ to him, hoping it would explain that they'd put the TV on to watch the London fireworks. She doubted it had, as Dean just gave a slow nod, his forehead still creased slightly in confusion before draining yet another beer. Stumbling, he managed to make it to the kitchen to leave the crushed can on the counter along with the others. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been drunk, but he could tell it had been too long.

Amelia entered the kitchen, well, practically fell into the kitchen, one hand still gripping the door handle as she laughed heartily and attempted to remain vaguely upright.

"Careful" Dean chuckled, wondering how the hell she was still standing after the amount she'd drunk. This was definitely a girl who could hold her liquor. He reached out and wrapped one arm around her slim waist, the other hand resting on her shoulder to steady her. She paused, the laugh fading to a hint of a smile as he gently held her upright, their eyes locking.

Dean reached up and grazed his hand across her heated cheek, moving his body closer to hers. His hand slipped to the nape of her neck, Amelia pushing herself unsteadily onto her tiptoes, seeming so much shorter now that her high heels were lying discarded in the hallway. Ever so slowly, their lips met, Dean feeling and relishing every moment of the brief kiss.

Amelia pulled away, gazing up at the 17-year-old drunken Dean and suddenly seemed much more sober, her lips curling up at the edge while he still held her close to his body.

"S'nearly midnight" she slurred, breaking the eye contact to pull away from the closeness, and with that movement it felt as though a spell had been broken. She gripped Dean's hand and pulled him back into the living room, joining the others who were gathered in front of the TV for the countdown, now beaming from ear to ear. _****_

Another part to come I think...  
Besides, it's only midnight, plenty of party time left!  
Thank you so much for the reviews, it's lovely to know what you think so keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part Five.**_

Jumping in unison to the countdown, alcohol was once more discarded as the group prepared to welcome the new year. The music had been muted, replaced by the TV bearing an image of the London eye, in almost pure darkness as they awaited the fireworks.

_**"FIVE!"  
**_  
They shouted, more like screamed, in unison with the presenter on the small screen as Big Ben was shown to the nation.  
_**  
"FOUR!"**_

The bang of premature fireworks rattled through the open living room window, making Lily jump, squealing in the process before erupting into a short embarrassed chuckle.  
_**  
"THREE!"**_

Drunken shouting from passers by flooded the room, the eerie moonlight casting a shadow on Josh's face, the rest of the group illuminated in the glow of the television screen._****_

"TWO!"

Amelia and Dean exchanged a grin, his green eyes meeting her sapphire ones as he swallowed nervously.  
_**  
"ONE!"**_

Colour exploded on the screen, illuminating what seemed to Dean to be the whole of London. Excited shouts and hugs were exchanged in the house, mixed with the screech and bangs of fireworks echoing from both the television and the street outside. Dean remained silent, just watching the glisten of exploding light, a smile of wonderment resting on his slightly parted lips.

The TV was once again muted, and the CD turned up full so that Bon Jovi's_ It's My Life _radiated into the street. Dean followed Charlie, Katie and Amelia as he was half dragged towards the door, not sure who was holding who upright anymore. They struggled to wriggle back into their shoes, pulling on high heels and slipping into sneakers before rushing outside, not checking for traffic as they stormed into the middle of the road. After all, there was no need to, it was New Year's eve on a quiet street in an insignificant village.

They danced and sang to the music resonating from within the house, wisps of white breath curling from their mouths in the cold, January air. Occasionally they would pause to take photos of eachother; Katie and Josh waltzing to the thrumming guitar of Bon Jovi, Charlie holding up a bottle of beer in each hand and grinning almost triumphantly, Dean and Amelia absently watching sparks of red and purple explode, causing the stars to seem so much more insignificant against the deep velvet sky.

After what seemed like hours, they disappeared back into the warmth of Charlie's house and sat around the kitchen table as they started to feel the tingle of sobriety seeping into their bloodstreams. The party continued till around half past 4, although no one bothered to check the time. They finished the bowl of popcorn, sobering up as the alcohol free hours ticked by, and played a few rounds of charades. Dean discovered he had a knack for the game, managing to guess most of them, but when it came to his turn to act out a film, he left them in a fit of giggles. He paraded around the room, hunched over and clawing at the air in a futile attempt to convey _'Jurassic Park'_.

When sleep started to crawl into the corners of their minds, they raced to the living room with what little energy remained in order to claim the good sleeping spots. Josh and Katie dived onto one sofa, compromising that they could somehow share the small space, while Charlie, Lily and Grace (yet another of the innocently in-the-dark ones among them. She hadn't really spoken to Dean much that night, although he'd previously admired her tall, slim figure as she danced around the room) took up the spaces on the comfortable rug laid near empty fireplace.

Amelia had dived onto the remaining couch before Charlie and the others had even decided their spots, knowing she was faster that all of them together. Dan curled himself onto the comfy chair in the corner and wrapped one of Charlie's spare blankets around himself, falling immediately asleep.

When Dean staggered into the room, the alcohol wearing off as he gave into the need for sleep, he discovered he would have to share with someone, and the decision was pretty obvious.

"You don't...y'know...mind? Do you?" he stumbled, but Amelia only nodded slightly and gave a fatigued smile as Dean perched on the edge of the couch and removed his overshirt.

She sat up so that he could lay down behind her, closest to the back and grabbed a duvet from the pile that Charlie had brought from upstairs. Laying down onto her side, the only way the small space would allow, she pulled the thick duvet around them both, biting her lip when Dean wrapped a strong arm around her waist to prevent her from falling off the edge of the small couch. She shifted into his warmth and tucked her cheek against his chest, slowly running a hand across his shirt and down his bicep. He was muscular for a 17-year-old.

Dean pulled her closer as she slipped an arm over his waist, doing all she could to keep herself on the couch. He listened to her breathing as it evened out and gained a slow steady rhythm when sleep finally took over. He was facing the now closed window, and gazed out at the stars with near desire for a life like he'd sampled that night, before sleep clouded his vision.

_**xxx**_

The first thing that hit Dean when he woke up was sunlight, and it felt as though it had literally hit him. He spotted the empty vodka bottle on the floor and groaned, shutting his eyes and trying to make himself smaller, just willing the throbbing behind his eyes to go away. He felt someone stir under his arm, and opened his eyes just enough to take in the sight of Amelia poking her head out of the duvet, her sleepy eyes staring back at him.

"Morning..." he mumbled, closing his eyes once more as she snuggled into his chest.

"Hungover?" she whispered, trying not to wake anyone else in the room.

"Mhmm" was the only reply, before he added, "You?"

She smiled into his warm shirt and shook her head.  
"I never get hangovers."

Her words didn't really compute with Dean, his banging head and dry throat all he could think about. He brushed a hand carefully over his paling skin and sucked in a steady breath of cool air.

Amelia planted a light, nervous kiss on Dean's cheek before slipping off the couch. He watched with aching eyes as she brushed a hand through her now-wavy blonde hair, most of it having fallen from the messy bun that contained it the night before. Turning back to Dean, she pulled the duvet further up around him and smoothed over the patch where she had slept with the palm of her hand.

"We have to go in a minute", she whispered gently before getting up and grabbing Dean's discarded overshirt from the floor, placing it next to the hungover teenager.

After pulling on her jacket and taking a moment to fix her hair, she placed a gentle hand on Charlie's shoulder, who squinted up at her against the bright sunlight. Josh and Katie had already left, seeing as the couch was now occupied by a slumbering Lily, who apparently had found the rug not comfortable enough to spend a night on.

"Keys are there" he mumbled, pointing to the wooden table in answer to her unspoken question before rolling over and claiming sleep once more.

Amelia watched with a smirk on her lips as Dean tried and failed to get off the couch, rolling over and landing on the floor, groaning at his aching head more than the collision.

"You need to learn how to get out of bed properly", she noted, recalling the thud he'd made the previous day when he'd done the same thing.

Obviously the floor was a comfy place, as Dean just curled up and attempted to sleep away his hangover right there. Before being shoved by Amy, that is.

"We're going. Now", she almost ordered, smirking as she watched him stumble to the hallway and hop around on one leg in an attempt to get his shoes on. Tossing Dean his overshirt, she grabbed the keys from the table and unlocked the front door. Deciding that Charlie was unlikely to respond, she locked the door once they were outside and posted the keys through the letterbox.

Dean groaned and whimpered the entire way back to Amelia's house, occasionally running fingers across his temples to soothe his pulsing headache. He moved slower than usual, his eyes shimmering as he fought against the nausea that was rising through his body.

"I. Hate. Alcohol" he mumbled almost incoherently as Amelia unlocked the front door, guiding Dean steadily inside.

She smirked at him as he held onto the wall for support, swaying slightly. He pressed his fist to his lips, his face draining of colour for a moment.

"You gonna throw up?" Amelia asked, delicately placing a hand on his leather jacket coated arm in order to support him.

He didn't answer, remaining deadly still for a moment or two before looking up at her, his eyes watering.  
"I'm good" he nodded, before sitting down on the couch and placing his head in his hands, whimpering.

"You chose to drink it, dude" Amelia grinned, amused by the thoughts of last nights events as she started to come flooding back.

Once he looked up to protest, she rested a hand gently on his unshaven cheek and leant down to his level, pressing her lips slowly against his forehead.

"I'll go make you a coffee" she offered, her voice low.

Dean didn't respond, but placed a hand on her hip and pulled her forwards, closer to his touch as he unsteadily stood up. A moment hung in the air between them before he kissed her lips, slowly at first, but then deeper. Apparently, his hangover wasn't so bad anymore.

One of his hands held the nape of her neck; running fingers through her messy blonde hair, the other circling her toned waist as he pulled away, only to take in that surprised but content look glistening in her tired eyes. Across the small distance between them, Dean gave her that quirky smile and lifted her chin up, kissing her again, slowly and softly. She pulled away from him after what seemed to be a perfect moment.

The shared a smile that said more than words ever could. They'd spent one glorious night as normal, happy, albeit drunk, teenagers, and for Dean it was to be a night he'd never forget.

He pressed his hand gently behind her ear and ran a thumb slowly over her soft cheek, leaning down ever so slightly to rest his forehead against her own.

"Happy New Year."

**The End.**

_**  
Done! Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
This chapter was a little long I think, but I didn't really want to split it.  
I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
